Chat log of Charisma York and Casey Smith
Charisma York 7:28 pm Hi hi Caseycat :-) Casey Smith (7:28:14 PM): Hey Char! What's up? Charisma York (7:28:32 PM): Hmm- do I look better in red or pink? I'm trying to figure out what to wear tomorrow night. Casey Smith (7:30:07 PM): I'd stick with pink between those two. Maybe something a little less flashy, this is a meet and greet, right? Hey, did you get the address for the place? And the time? Charisma York (7:33:08 PM): Hmm- dunno about the address, but it's that old botanical Chinese garden down in Chinatown? The one that has all the water and stuff? FYI- the are actually popping for a nice bus, so just meet up in front of the history building at sunset and they'll take us all down. Casey Smith (7:38:17 PM): Did they tell you how many people were coming? And I'm guessing that means only one bus, right/ Charisma York (7:39:27 PM): They invited the entire history majors department, but mostly us newbies. I heard Danes said this is a monthly thing the department tries to put together to welcome newbies and stuff too. Charisma York (7:41:08 PM): Bethany said the bus is like one of those rockstar tour bus thingies the football team uses normally, but apparently Danes called the dean or something to get Athletics to let us use it 8-) Casey Smith (7:41:37 PM): Nice! You still haven't heard from Beth? Charisma York (7:42:06 PM): Just her moaning as she and that random guy were making out. Casey Smith (7:42:36 PM): Ew. Why would she call you during that? Charisma York (7:42:37 PM): She and I were at the activities center and she totally hooked up with random guy Charisma York (7:45:11 PM): You may call me a flirt- but let's face it, if we had to pick someone in our circle of friends who's most daring of us all- it's Bethany. Remember the time she sent out those "special Christmas cards"? My parents totally thought I switched teams and into S and M after that. Casey Smith (7:48:20 PM): Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean..Okay, so that might mean she was just being herself. Anyways, if you see her, tell me, alright? Charisma York (7:48:33 PM): Always do, Casey cat Charisma York (7:49:57 PM): ooh- need to mention- did you do any of the assigned reading for Danes yet? Casey Smith (7:50:51 PM): Most of it, yeah. What's up? Charisma York (7:52:11 PM): you know- not like I hhhaavvveenn't yet- but could you like- mention some of the you know, highlights? It's not due until later, but I want to make sure I got down the good bits for any hot history major guys we may see. Charisma York (7:53:03 PM): Although, I'm hoping the guys in the other sections are cuter- because let's be real- the talent pool is full in our section! Am I right? Casey Smith (7:53:50 PM): Sorry, what? I think I was too busy doing the readings and taking notes again. ;) Charisma York (7:53:52 PM): That was sarcasm, Caseycat. Charisma York (7:54:05 PM): There are like- no hot guys in our section Charisma York (7:54:49 PM): Or the ones who are are total jerks Charisma York (7:55:44 PM): But mostly all the hotties have an elsewhere to be, I guess Charisma York (7:55:53 PM): Maybe I should switch teams! Casey Smith (7:56:17 PM): Well, yeah, this is history, Char. Still, you never know. Jeez, calm down, don't do anything just because one section doesn't have hot guys. Charisma York (7:58:11 PM): I know I know. I think just want to get back on the horse after the whole Barney thing. I really really really thought Barney was like- the one! Charisma York (8:00:17 PM): And I'm still sooo soo sorry he even said what he did to you. Barney and I were dating since middle school. But I totally knew when he making fun of you in the activities center, that was the last straw for me. Casey Smith (8:01:34 PM): I'm pretty sure you'll find someone better. He did seem a little..simple, you know. Charisma York (8:04:16 PM): Oh and you totally need to teach me how to do that self-defense thingie you did with like his hand in your fist!! I heard his hand only just better all now. Still- between that and his diva attitude, he's still on third string Charisma York (8:05:08 PM): Not that I've been checking Charisma York (8:05:10 PM): much Charisma York (8:05:12 PM): anymore Charisma York (8:05:16 PM): promise Casey Smith (8:05:39 PM): I think I just got lucky. His fist wasn't all that tight. Casey Smith (8:06:46 PM): Also, not your mother or anything, but looking ahead's probably the best you can do. Plus, you've got non-history classes. I bet there are tons of cute guys in those. Charisma York (8:09:27 PM): I suppose. I did try talking to that other guy I told you about? The blonde one who thinks he's Edward Cullen? Apparently he really, really thinks he's Edward Cullen. It's kind of sad, actually. And what's worse? He already had a girlfriend- some girl who dresses up like Kristen Stewart. Casey Smith (8:09:54 PM): Was he out in the sun? Did he sparkle? :D Charisma York (8:09:58 PM): They apparently all watch Twilight together Charisma York (8:10:34 PM): No sparkles from my end. Just his tongue down her throat as they were walking off to lunch. His hair did shine in the sun though- does that count? Charisma York (8:10:42 PM): He was really really cute. Casey Smith (8:11:06 PM): Yeah, but he's probably touched in the head. Casey Smith (8:11:59 PM): I'm just hoping there's someone around here who's nice and down to earth. Well, cute too, of course. Charisma York (8:12:28 PM): Aww Casey cat! Nice to know I'm not the only one in the club Charisma York (8:13:09 PM): Now, admit it- as you're studying the rise of western civilization and listening to Danes's riveting lectures- you've totally got a fantasy guy in your head? Am I right? Charisma York (8:13:15 PM): Describe him, please! :-) Casey Smith (8:14:57 PM): Jeez, put me on the spot, won't ya. Charisma York (8:16:23 PM): Well I need to know what he looks like so if I see him first I can guide him your way, sister :-) Casey Smith (8:17:57 PM): Okay, so I'm thinking tall but not like pro basketball tall, that sort of scruffy short hair.. looks athletic but not all muscles. And he can't be a dumbass. Charisma York 8:19 pm Charisma York (8:19:05 PM): Clearly Charisma York (8:19:15 PM): No dumbos for Casey cat Charisma York (8:19:40 PM): Although- I wonder- like say Captain Dreamboat did come your way and he was totally full of rocks- would you still go out with him? Casey Smith (8:20:24 PM): I mean, he doesn't have to be all brains, but there's gotta be something there. Well, yeah, I'd probably give him a shot, you know. Maybe he could just have had a bad day or something. Casey Smith (8:21:03 PM): But if he starts talking about his pecs, I'd be tempted to stand up and walk out right then. Charisma York (8:21:22 PM): Gawd, Barney would do that all the time Charisma York (8:22:03 PM): Only it more about his total body as a serious athletic triple-threat or whatever. After high school I just started tuning it out Charisma York (8:23:18 PM): But then he'd tell me how much he did it for me and- no, no- I'm better Casey cat, I really am Charisma York (8:23:32 PM): He disrepected me AND you. Not cool Casey Smith (8:24:08 PM): Jeez, Char. You need a date night real quick, don't you? Charisma York (8:24:38 PM): Barney. Since middle school, Casey cat Casey Smith (8:25:24 PM): There's always someone else out there. Especially one who'll respect you and not treat you like a fashion accessory. Charisma York (8:26:16 PM): Do you think so? Casey Smith (8:26:58 PM): I know so. It may take time, but there are good people. Plus, you can be a hottie without spending four hours a day in a gym. Charisma York (8:27:42 PM): you can? :-* Casey Smith 8:29 pm Casey Smith (8:29:22 PM): Yeah, I mean, if you watch what you eat.. and work out maybe an hour every day or two.. that's still really healthy. Plus, less likely to try and intimidate your friends that way. Charisma York (8:33:18 PM): OMG- I can not believe he was trying to pick on you like that too. College was really weird for me, but I'm working it out. Barney I guess wasn't used to being the only one in the spotlight. Casey Smith (8:36:37 PM): Eh, it was a while ago, I'm not too worried now. Probably be happier if we talked about something else. Soooo, right, I was thinking, is blouse and slacks too formal-sounding for this thing tomorrow? Charisma York (8:38:58 PM): That's classic Casey cat wardrobe. :-P Although, you should totally wear that blue v-neck shirt that makes your boobs perky-looking. Casey Smith (8:40:08 PM): That's exactly what I want my first impression to be with the faculty there. My name is Casey and I have perky-looking boobs! :P Charisma York (8:40:38 PM): Brains and boobies, Casey cat Casey Smith (8:41:41 PM): You know that, Char. I'm not sure random old professor-type would. Charisma York 8:42 pm Charisma York (8:42:09 PM): Hmm. Not Danes at least. And I don't think she plays on that team either Casey Smith (8:43:54 PM): And as much as I'd like to find a cute guy here, I definitely don't want my teachers thinking I'd be sleazy. I mean, I may have to get recommendations from them someday. Charisma York (8:44:06 PM): Unless you saw any hot profs? I could go that route! Oooh- I wonder if they have any listenings for our school on RateMyProf.com Charisma York (8:45:24 PM): I'm not saying to pull a Bethany and do the whole faculty- but being pretty isn't a crime Casey Smith (8:45:54 PM): I don't think they have pictures. And maybe you'll want to aim a bit younger, I mean, I bet the graduate assistants might be cute. Charisma York (8:45:58 PM): And if it is, you can put me in the slammer! Charisma York (8:47:13 PM): Have you met any cute ones? Not that I'd like take any you'd might be interested in, for sure. Casey Smith (8:48:04 PM): :D Don't worry, I'm just.. You know, I wanna make a good first impression. This is a college social function, not a party. Not yet, but I haven't met many of them. Charisma York (8:48:26 PM): Oh, this I have to see Charisma York (8:49:39 PM): her best professor-stuffy voice Good evening to you distinguished student! And who might you be? Am I going to have to fight for my job with you in the next ten years? Mmmm? Charisma York (8:50:43 PM): lollol! Casey Smith (8:51:44 PM): Hey, that's better than being the girl with the perky boobs. Probably. ;) Charisma York 8:55 pm Charisma York (8:55:03 PM): Coming to a theater near you, "The Girl With The Perky Boobs" Charisma York (8:57:41 PM): But let's be real- you'll probably fancy smacy History professor in the years to come and I'll be in my nursing home for retired ex-cheerleaders wondering where the glory days have gone Casey Smith (8:59:28 PM): I dunno, I saw what you went through for cheerleading. If you can do that, you can do anything. Although, history professor would be neat. Charisma York (9:02:01 PM): God gave me T and A, not much in the brains department. But I do like history even with all the memorizing and stuff. I'm not the star captain anymore than Barney was star captain now in college, but they can pull my pompom from my dead hand, I tell you! Charisma York (9:02:43 PM): Hmm Charisma York (9:02:44 PM): Weird Casey Smith (9:02:54 PM): Weird? Weird what? Charisma York (9:03:03 PM): Oh whoa Charisma York (9:03:11 PM): Paranoid much? Charisma York (9:03:12 PM): Heh Charisma York (9:03:35 PM): No I just- hmm, I thought I saw something outside Casey Smith (9:03:55 PM): Maaaybe. Just curious, mostly. Things have been kinda weird recently. Charisma York (9:04:09 PM): I think it's just someone coming back from the activities center or maybe a professor from the library Charisma York (9:04:29 PM): But yeah, it's like I was looking out the window and they ducked away. Charisma York (9:04:37 PM): Weird how? Charisma York (9:06:09 PM): I'd say it was Barney, but the figure looked too short to be him. Casey Smith (9:06:22 PM): Just been noticing a lot more people that used to be in classes..I dunno, maybe my classes are just really hard and people are dropping them. Casey Smith (9:07:03 PM): Or I'm being Miss Paranoid again, but..yeah, just my classes shrinking a bit. Way too fast than normal. Charisma York (9:07:13 PM): Hmm- where do you think they're going? Charisma York (9:07:27 PM): I totally did that Charisma York (9:07:45 PM): I signed up for like 6 classes and dropped two Charisma York (9:07:53 PM): Shop around, shop around Casey Smith (9:08:03 PM): No idea, really. I mean, just.. feels weird, you know? Charisma York (9:08:22 PM): Weird. Charisma York (9:08:23 PM): Hmm Charisma York (9:08:45 PM): Maybe there's some hot guy club they're all hooking into. Charisma York (9:09:29 PM): I almost spelled that with an a Charisma York (9:09:49 PM): They either have a girlfriend or their batting the other way, I tell you Casey Smith (9:10:05 PM): Welcome to college! :D Charisma York (9:11:22 PM): Time to e-x-p-e-r-i-m-e-n-t Casey Smith (9:12:19 PM): Well, as long as the person's nice, I really don't care who you date. Man or woman. Charisma York (9:12:21 PM): Only not with Edward Cullen guy Charisma York (9:12:49 PM): Come on- you thought Barney was a dog even before the whole activities center incident Casey Smith (9:13:14 PM): Well, yeah, but I was totally trying to be polite and give him a chance. Casey Smith (9:13:42 PM): Or two. Or twenty. Charisma York (9:15:26 PM): wait- did he say or do something else before you made his hand full of more cracks than the sidewalk? Casey Smith (9:16:00 PM): Not really. Which was sorta the thing. He didn't really talk to me when we did things. Casey Smith (9:17:05 PM): Like, remember that big group date we were on a few months ago, when you tried to set me up with..um, what's his name, the guy with the giant neanderthal head. Charisma York (9:17:22 PM): Todd was totally into you Charisma York (9:18:11 PM): I know that look that guys give me and was totally giving you that look. I just didn't realize how pervy he was Charisma York (9:18:58 PM): Sorry- okay, so Todd the disaster, me and Barney, Bethany and other random guy she met two minutes earlier Casey Smith (9:19:37 PM): I think he was drooling way too much. Anyways! Barney ignored me basically the entire night, and all I was trying to do was be polite. Charisma York 9:20 pm Charisma York (9:20:47 PM): I had so no idea he was specifically ignoring you. He just seemed really into talking shop about the regional conference that was coming up. Charisma York (9:21:09 PM): And well- there was Todd the disaster making me distracted Casey Smith (9:21:33 PM): Well, yeah. Distracted by making sure you weren't showing off anything you wanted him to look at. Charisma York (9:22:54 PM): I am really sorry about Todd. Didn't realize he was expecting some wacko threesome with you and me. I think Bethany even said that when she went back to his room he couldn't even um... offer a salute. Casey Smith (9:23:50 PM): Jeez, and she would, too. I mean, I like Bethany, but she makes our choices involving men look really good. Charisma York (9:24:45 PM): I think Todd was just typical horny guy Charisma York (9:24:58 PM): But Bethany goes out and gets what she wants Charisma York (9:25:07 PM): I can't fault her for that Charisma York (9:25:29 PM): And she totally helped me see how Barney was being mean to you and her Casey Smith (9:26:11 PM): Well, yeah. I probably sound catty. Jeez, all I meant is that she's sorta the un-me, you know? I'm..picky, you know. Charisma York (9:27:04 PM): Your body is your temple, etc, etc. This is why you're the cool Casey cat. Charisma York (9:27:20 PM): But yes- you have boobs sweety, use 'em! Casey Smith (9:28:12 PM): I mean, I'm not a prude or anything. It's not like I never made out or anything, but you know..just picky. And I'll use them when I damn well want to. :D Charisma York (9:30:26 PM): I know, I know. Charisma York (9:31:59 PM): Bethany's idol is Samantha Jones. Casey Smith (9:33:14 PM): I know, I guess I just worry about her. I mean, what if one of the guys ends up being too creepy for her to handle? Charisma York (9:33:55 PM): Creepers are not of the good Casey Smith (9:35:24 PM): She probably needs that hand crusher hold worse than you do. Charisma York (9:36:02 PM): Bethany's been Bethany since I can remember, though. Even in high school her little black book was the white pages Charisma York (9:36:53 PM): She had a system, I guess Charisma York (9:37:34 PM): But I guess since she didn't make our college team, she's got to put that flexibility to use somehow Casey Smith (9:39:38 PM): Jeez, that sounds way too pragmatic, Char. What's she studying, anyways? Charisma York (9:39:51 PM): General studies for now Charisma York (9:40:30 PM): Although I think she said she wanted to get into- are you sitting down? Charisma York (9:40:34 PM): Anatomy studies Charisma York (9:40:42 PM): Like Kines-whatever it is Charisma York (9:40:46 PM): So she can do massage Charisma York (9:41:14 PM): I asked her last week and she said she was thinking of journalism, so we'll see how long this lasts. Casey Smith (9:41:39 PM): Jeez. Well, I mean, she's doing her thing. She'll figure it out. Charisma York (9:42:40 PM): I never did ask you why you got into History Casey Smith (9:43:21 PM): Well, I like looking into all the stuff from the past. Sorta see what all happened until now. Charisma York 9:44 pm Charisma York (9:44:39 PM): I like how it's the only subject so far I've gotten an A in. But the pictures of old statues and paintings are nice though Charisma York (9:44:50 PM): It's all historical and stuff Casey Smith 9:46 pm Casey Smith (9:46:52 PM): Definitely. There's so much cool stuff, both pretty and interesting stuff. Charisma York 9:48 pm Charisma York (9:48:02 PM): Oh speaking of interesting stuff- Charisma York (9:49:00 PM): Bethany and I were wondering who that blonde chick was we saw you talking to a few weeks ago? You seemed like in an intense convo Casey Smith (9:49:49 PM): Oh, her? Sorority recruiter. And no, not one of those party sororities. Charisma York (9:50:38 PM): Really? Hmm- think I could get in? Charisma York (9:51:48 PM): Not saying I ever could be because I'm barely suriving here- but if I was ever a Dallas Cowgirl, it might look good for them Charisma York (9:53:22 PM): Or gawd- Is it one of those ones you need like a high GPA for? That's out for me Casey Smith (9:53:29 PM): No, it's sort of an academic club.. Yeah, sorry. Charisma York (9:54:16 PM): I can live vicariously through you- will you join it? What do they do? Like community service and stuff? Casey Smith (9:54:34 PM): Stuff like that, yeah. I was gonna think about it. Charisma York (9:55:40 PM): Do they have a guy frat? Maybe you can find a History hottie there too. :-) Casey Smith (9:57:07 PM): I don't think so. Charisma York (9:58:57 PM): Well if you do join then Bethany and I can totally check out to see who the alpha witch is, do they have a house here? Casey Smith (9:59:46 PM): They're thinking about it, that's what that whole thing was about. I thought it was gonna be more..you know, more of a maybe. Charisma York (10:01:58 PM): Oh- so other houses in other places? Casey Smith (10:02:29 PM): Yeah. I dunno if they're like the houses in the movies or anything, though. Charisma York (10:03:04 PM): Like in Legally Blonde! Hee Charisma York 10:04 pm Charisma York (10:04:57 PM): I never rushed for one. I'm on the squad but I don't really meet the Lawrence Academy GPA standards for joining one Casey Smith 10:05 pm Casey Smith (10:05:40 PM): Yeah, most of those are inflated GPAs too. Taking really easy stuff and probably cheating on them. Charisma York 10:06 pm Charisma York (10:06:51 PM): Sometimes I get the feeling they want me to try to cheat, but I didn't need to in high school- I'm not going to now. Charisma York 10:07 pm Charisma York (10:07:04 PM): I just have really good friends helping me study. :-* Casey Smith 10:09 pm Casey Smith (10:09:00 PM): Which reminds me, study group next week? Also, I should probably finish that reading. Charisma York 10:10 pm Charisma York (10:10:07 PM): Only if we watch a movie or go to the activities center after. I don't think I can stand studying for hours the way you do without a little fun afterward Charisma York (10:10:12 PM): I'll text Bethany to let her know Casey Smith 10:10 pm Casey Smith (10:10:32 PM): Sounds good, I'll talk to you tomorrow, then! Charisma York (10:10:48 PM): Take it easy Casey cat. And remember- perky all over Casey Smith (10:11:15 PM): Thanks, Char. Just in case I forget about them! Charisma York (10:12:30 PM): Nightie-night Casey cat Casey Smith (10:12:44 PM): Night! Charisma York (10:13:03 PM): Just remember who let you borrow their book the first day of class when someone forgot it Charisma York (10:13:07 PM): < me